A service provider may provide a “public” WiFi network for users such that a station connects to the public WiFi network. Further service providers may also provide respective public WiFi networks for the users. A “private” WiFi network may also be provided using a personal or company network component. Each WiFi network may include a respective operating area that relates to physical locations in which the station can be disposed to connect to the WiFi networks. The operating areas of the WiFi networks may be isolated or may overlap with other operating areas of different WiFi networks. When the station is located in an area in which more than one operating area overlaps, the station may connect to any WiFi network in which the operating area is present at the location of the station. With multiple possible WiFi networks for the station to connect, various different manners of selecting the wireless network have been devised such as a manual process and an automatic process. With an automatic process in which multiple WiFi networks are available, a more optimal WiFi network that the station connects is often the private network. Therefore, the station must be configured to properly determine the most optimal WiFi network to connect when multiple WiFi networks are available including both public and private WiFi networks.